


Harry Potter fan fic (By my sister, not by me)

by LieutenantSaavik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: My sister wrote this when she was 11, Other, and she wants me to post it (she's 12 now), her first venture into fanfiction, so here goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantSaavik/pseuds/LieutenantSaavik
Summary: On an "eary" night, "Luscious" Malfoy proposes to Bellatrix and hilarity ensues. My sister wrote this when she was 11.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the quadrillionth time, my sister wrote this. So enjoy responsibly. It is the writing of an 11-year-old.

It was a dark, cold, eary night at the Malfoy Mansion. Lord Voldemort and the death eaters were huddled around an old dusty table, drinking expired wine muttering to one another. Then suddenly Lucius Malfoy stood up. He cleared his throat. 

“Ahem” he coughed. Everyone turned. “I have something to say.” 

“Yeah yeah get on with it.” grumbled Severus Snape.

“Okay all right Jeez!” Luscious exclaimed. He paused for a moment. Than took a deep breath and said, “I would like to Propose to Bellatrix.” 

Everyone gasped, even lord Voldie himself. Bellatrix turned bright red. Then said through gritted teeth, “Couldn’t you have done this somewhere more private Luscious?” “NO!!!!” he shouted.   Everyone cringed. He pulled from his coat pocket a dusty ring. He bent down on one knee. “Will you Bellatrix have the honer of being my--”HOW DARE YOU LUCIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Lord Voldie was on his feet in an instant, fists clenched, face red, whole body shaking with fury. 

“BELLATRIX IS MIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!” Voldie bellowed so loudly that the whole table shook. 

“SHE IS NOT!! I ASKED HER FIRST!! Lucius shouted back. 

“WELL I WAS GOING TO RIGHT AFTER YOU!!!!”

“YOU WERE NOT!!”

“WAS TO”

“WERE NOT”

“WAS TO!!!”

“WERE--” **”STOP”!!** shouted Bellatrix, jumping in front of the arguing death eaters and putting up both hands. They stopped. “Listen, you two! I don’t plan on marrying either of you, okay?!!! Sorry to break your hearts (if you even have any), but I plan on being single for the rest of my life!! Got it?!”

And that was when the most surprising thing of all happened. Lord Voldemort--king of evil and power, the reason for over one million deaths in the wizarding world--broke down sobbing. Huge raking sobs that shook his whole body, Tears pouring out of his eyes, Crying. Crying! The other death eaters could not believe their eyes, Lord Voldie was crying!  It was just plain unbelievable. And then Lucius was crying too. 

“I am so out of here!” exclaimed Bella and without any further ado she turned on her heel and left without so much as a backward glance. 

“Me too” agreed Severus Snape and he strode away to. 

“Count me out” said Vincent Crabbe and he to walked right out. Slowly one by one all the Death Eaters filled out of the Malfoy Mansion and Lord Voldemort had followers, no more.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my sister's proud entrance into fandom, and I will relay all positive comments back to her.


End file.
